The Night Before Christmas
by Miyuki Tsukada
Summary: It's Christmas is Konohagakure. Haruno Sakura, a medicnin, was still miserable, haunted by her past of Uchiha Sasuke. Could anyone help her enjoy a wonderful happy Christmas without despair? SasuSaku, R&R pretty please!
1. Chapter 1 Hours Before Christmas

**The Night Before Christmas**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I just own Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi badges, posters, head protector, keychains, books,etc.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, a little bit of NejTen and NarHin

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Hello! It's Miyuki who's back from vacation! I'll start my updates next year. I wish everybody a **Merry Christmas **and a **Happy New Year **!(Merry Christmas song playing in my head) I'm not sure I want to make this a one-shot, you decide. So let's get on with the story!

* * *

_Hours Before Christmas_

Konohagakure. The most renowned village of all. The citizens are having a good time under the snow. So enjoying. So wonderful. Who could not have forgotten Christmas Day?

Everybody didn't forget, including the most miserable people in the village. People like…Haruno Sakura. If you ask any of Sakura's friends whether she was always moody and quiet, they'll say, "It's the opposite. She's ALWAYS cheerful, laughing, screaming, teasing like any kid will do."

Yap, what they say was true. But deep down under this medic-nin's heart, is a miserable love. **Uchiha Sasuke**. She loved him since childhood time. She hated him so much for leaving her but she still loved him from the bottom of her heart. If she hear someone said his name, she just feel normal but she always thought of the times when she and Sasuke were together.

As the snow began to fall down on this cherry blossom's house, Sakura was sitting on the sofa, wearing a bathroom robe near the fire place. She had a coffee on her hand and wore her bunny slippers. Her house was always cozy and warm making everyone feeling comfortable when they are in her house. She decorated the house really nicely with silver streamers and Christmas stockings and bells…

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Sakura didn't realize it until she heard shoutings and loud bangs from the door like an earthquake. Sakura finally got up and quickly opened the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a voice yelled. A guy with spiky yellow hair shot in front of her as he hugged her. Then came in a girl with blonde hair and then a guy with a green jumpsuit until Sakura fell to the ground. And then came in with another girl with two hair buns and a woman who happened to be the 5th Hokage. Luckily Sakura wasn't hurt because she had a 'Welcome' mat under her. The blondie girl then pushed the two guys in front of her aside. Then she grabbed the pink kunoichi's shoulders.

"GAH! SAKURA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A SLOW REACTION!" Ino shook Sakura's shoulders back and forth. Then the 5th Hokage pushed Ino aside and pulled Sakura closed to her and hug her.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY DEAR STUDENT!" The drunken woman shouted as she hug Sakura tightly and swinging her here and there. _Wow, her boobs are surely that big, _Sakura thought.

"HEY PEOPLE! LET'S CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!" Tenten shouted as she opened up a champagne bottle. Neji and Hinata joined in and everybody started to create a mess around the place. Then everyone except Sakura started to dance around throwing streamers around. Sakura, who is always the tidy kind of person, couldn't tolerate this mess.

"OI! YOU JERKS(including Tsunade o.O)! YOU CAME INTO MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND CREATE A MESS HERE! HAVE SOME MANNERS YOU ALL!" Sakura shouted as the house shook. The people stopped partying around and quickly cleared up the mess.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The pink kunoichi sighed. Her friends and the Hokage came in just like that without even telling her they'll be coming to visit her. Especially when Sakura is in her pink bathroom robe. She took a zip of her own coffee. Then…

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'M DONE WITH THE CLEANING!"

Sakura kinda got freaked out. She dropped her coffee but managed not to spill any. Then, she glared at Naruto. After a few minutes, she sighed. Naruto looked at her. He was confused with Sakura's actions.

"Sakura-chan, you seem depressed. What's bothering you?" Naruto asked as he sit on the sofa right beside her. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Ne, it's nothing…" Sakura faked a smile. Naruto was kinda clever indeed and knew Sakura was lying to him.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. I'm your friend! So tell me what's wrong with you?" Naruto said anxiously. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"It's Sa(sob) suke…" the medic-nin said between sobs. Naruto frowned.

"That bastard again. Why him? Forget about him, Sakura," Naruto said in an annoyed tone. Sakura began to cry even more.

"I'm (sob) trying (sob) to forget (sob) about him but (sob) I still love him…(sob),"Sakura cried. Naruto tried to comfort her but was actually making her sobbing worse.

"Well, urm…Sakura…you can cry on my shoulder…" Naruto said if that was the last thing he could do. Sakura obeyed what he say and cried so much onto Naruto's right shoulder until her sobs were soaked down his skin. After a few minutes later, Sakura stopped sobbing and sat back on her original position.

"Erm…sorry," Sakura said. Naruto put his arms behind his head.

"It's alright! I'm your friend, ne!"

"By the way…"

"Hm?"

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"…er…he was with us while we came to visit you…" Naruto said. _Where's Kakashi-pervert anyway? He was following us just now… _Naruto thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If you want to know what happen to Kakashi-sensei, it's very simple. He did followed the group but the rest had rushed towards Sakura's house while Kakashi was walking slowly and reading his 'Come Come Paradise' book as he took his time.

While he was reading, he sensed a presence somewhere around him. The shadow was gliding in the woods. Kakashi put his book away and aimed at the shadow but the shadow was too quick.

Then, the figure landed in front of him. The moonlight shone onto the person. Kakashi just looked at him. Black uneven spiky raven hair.

"Long time no see, my friend. So…" Kakashi came forward.

"I didn't expect to see you," the person said coldly. Kakashi stopped.

"Then why are you here…Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi said in a serious tone. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"None of your business," Sasuke said. He turned around and walked away.

"Hey, do you know that you're walking towards Sakura's house?" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke stopped for a moment. Then he kept on walking. Kakashi smiled under his mask. He suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Stop interfering me. After my work's finished, I'm going back," Sasuke said as he was really annoyed.

"Ah…let me show you how to give a surprise for Sakura," Kakashi said. Sasuke pushed him away.

"I don't want your so-called nonsense Come Come Paradise way," Sasuke said. The one-eyed man grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Hey, let go!" Sasuke yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, have you all got your surprise Christmas presents for Sakura?" Ino whispered to the people behind her. Everyone nodded and showed their presents.

"Good. Now while Naruto's still talking to Sakura, we all put the Christmas presents under her own Christmas tree, okay?" Ino said as she pointed towards the tree which was 5 meters away from her.

"Okay, I go first," Ino continued. She slowly tiptoed to the tree and put her present. The people behind her began to follow. As Hinata put her present for Sakura under the tree, she tripped over Neji's leg. Sakura turned back to see what was happening. Ino and a few more people tried to block Sakura's view from seeing the presents.

"Is Hinata okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. Hinata nodded.

"I'm okay. I just got a l-l-little cl-clumsy…" Hinata stuttered. Suddenly, Naruto said loudly.

"Well, we would like to go home now, Sakura. Have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Naruto said.

"YEAH! HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS!" the others chanted in unison. The others followed Naruto home as they closed the door behind them hoping Sakura didn't spot the presents. And Sakura didn't. She was too sleepy to see the presents under the Christmas tree. Then, she walked upstairs to her own bedroom for a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's really short. I'm making this not a one-shot. Maybe around 3 chapters. Well, I thank **UV Rei **for adding me to your MSN! So, to all readers, please review and have a wonderful Christmas!

Miyuki


	2. Chapter 2 Merry Christmas

**A/N: **It's Sakura's birthday today! WOO HOO! I remembered it when I was in school doingsome nature environment art work when Isaw a flower.And then my friend suddenly said, "Those bougainvilleas do remind me of someone's birthday...". Well, I knowshe purposely did it because I wasvery forgetful at the time. So then I knew it wasthe kunoichi's birthday.Sorry for all the late updates, my computer actually destroyed all my stories! (Sobs) Anyway, this chapter will be a song fic. The song is from Full Moon wo Sagashite-Eternal Snow. If any of you want this song, PM or review me. Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor the song that is written here.

* * *

**Keywords:**

Hello: Story line

_Hello_: Sakura's inner thoughts

"Hello": Speaking

**Hello**: Song Lyrics

* * *

**Chapter 2: Merry Christmas...**

The pink cherry blossom kunoichi sprawled on her bed. She saw snowflakes falling down outside her room window. Beside her bed is a scarf with words on it. It spelt out 'SASUKE' with an Uchiha symbol below the letter 'E'.

She closed her eyes as she wrapped herself with her thick blanket. She hold the scarf tightly to her chest as she whispered to herself.

"Good night and I hope you have a lovely Christmas…Sasuke-kun…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi forgotten something so he quickly rushed back to his house, forgetting that he had left Sasuke behind and was supposed to have a talk with him. Sasuke smirked.

"At least he doesn't disturbed my plan," he said and head towards Sakura's house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura? I didn't expect her improving her strength. Of course, from what Orochimaru said, Tsunade has superhuman strength…so of course, Sakura, I'm very sure she's the Hokage's student. But she's still a weakling at heart to me. Hn.

But why did the hell must I have this so called stupid feeling of returning back here to see her? What kind of feeling is this? I don't really care but I want to get rid of this feeling soon. My only goal is to kill that murderer. So why do I care less?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Still dreaming away for a good day tomorrow to forget all those miserable feelings, she remembered what she said to Sasuke.

_I love you with all my heart!_

And so she started to pray on her bed hoping Sasuke would come back at least and see him for one last time before she forget about him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?**_

_**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**_

_**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana? **_

**_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke reached Sakura's house and disappeared and went straight into her bedroom. He saw Sakura so quiet and peaceful with a smile playing on her lips as she hugged the scarf she knitted. Sasuke kissed her forehead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi **_

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Namida tomaranai Konnan ja**_

_**Kimi no koto Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo **_

_**Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA? **_

_**Tameiki ga mado GARASU Kumoraseta **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He put a box on the lamp-table and a minicard with it. Sasuke took one last look at Sakura before he left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de**_

_**Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA? **_

_**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku **_

_**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo **_

**_Samukunai youni to_**

_**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi **_

_**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)**_

_**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Merry Christmas," Sasuke whispered as he ran and look back at the same time after he vanished out of the house "...Sakura..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara **_

**_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?_**

_**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

_**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

_**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**_

_**I love you Mune ni komiageru**_

_**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**_

_**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Sakura woke up. She didn't realize the presence of the box and so she went for a bath. After that, she got dressed up and was surprised to see many boxes and presents downstairs, under her Christmas tree.

"Wow...so those people who came to my house had such a smart plan, eh?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. Then suddenly, she put both hands on her mouth and gasped.

"Damnit! I forgotten their Christmas presents too!" Sakura exclaimed and ran upstair to find just anything to giveand quickly wrapped the items up with a wrapper. To do it even quicker, she used a jutsu to help tying the ribbon and arrangements. After that, she head off, as she left the lonely small box beside her matress untouchable and unknown.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** You all want to know what actually happen to the Sasuke here? Or the Sasuke in the manga? Nevermind...butif you want to know...tell me! XDI know it's really short but that's what my one-shot was supposed to be. I thank -**Whoeva.I.Can.B**- for being my MSN friend! It's her birthday also two days later, so Happy Birthday, Aiya-chan!XD 


	3. Chapter 3 Memories in the heart

**A/N: Sorry for the late update…yes…it has been like a year after the first chapter of this story. So I'll introduce the final chapter here. I want to finish this quick.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Only memories left in the Heart**

At about 12 noon, Sakura had placed all her presents in front of her friends' houses. Glad that she did it all before her lunch hour, she quickly rush back home and jumped into her bed.

The medic-nin still hasn't seen the parcel yet.

Then, she went downstairs to cook her lunch. There were a few calls that came in, like from Ino.

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura was startled by the loud voice in the phone.

"Y-yeah…?"

"You baka! You didn't tell me you went holidays in the hills last weekend! Those hybrid flowers you got for me were so rare!!! It can worth thousands!!!"

"Gomen ne…"

"Anywaiz…I gotta go slap Shikamaru for not giving me a Christmas present…chao!"

"Hey erm wait…"

But Ino had already put down the phone.

After eating her lunch, she went back to bed…

And finally she did see the PARCEL.

Sakura…being curious…opens the parcel.

Something dropped out of the parcel and a silver heart-shaped necklace dropped out.

Inside the parcel was a letter.

Sakura…cried after reading the letter.

She quickly ran out of the house in search of Sasuke.

Sasuke was gone. Tears were in her eyes.

The letter read:

**I would not laugh nor even drop a tear**

**I will endure the pain and utmost fear**

**I rely on my eyes as my gear**

**To revenge on someone who is dear**

**To someone who is always near**

**My side forever**

**You may wonder why I wrote this**

**On a bright full moon above a Christmas tree**

**My life will end no matter how hard it'll be**

**I'll try to succeed for my family**

**I want the peace for you and me**

**To bring us together as harmony**

**I've always said that I hate that pink haired girl**

**Who is so annoying but as precious as a pearl**

**Naruto and Rock Lee saved her/protected this girl every now and then**

**I'm just a lonely stone lying beside a pent**

**No matter how many fans I get**

**No matter how many rivals I had**

**I'll love you till the very end/beginning**

**Till someday…you forget about me**

**P.S. If I don't come back the day after Christmas…I'm sorry that I have lost the fight to Itachi. Will always love you.**

Sakura. Is now anger with revenge. She must now pay back for her beloved Sasuke. She clutched the necklace in her fist.

_I will take revenge for you…Sasuke-kun…_

x.x.x.x.x

The end.

* * *

**A/N: Whoeva-I-Can-Be actually edited my poem so she is something like my BETA reader. Why this story is so short is because I'm fed up with my computer deleting my data. **

**I don't know whether I should continue this story with a sequel. Right now…I'm concentrating more on the rest of the stories I haven't update for a while. Plus, there are more stories I need to update.**

**Sorry about that. I know you'll be VERY DISAPPOINTED with this chapter. This was supposed to be a one-shot.**


End file.
